1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paper conveying mechanism. This invention particularly relates to a paper conveying mechanism, wherein the direction along which paper is conveyed is capable of being altered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In photographic processing machines, and the like, as in cases where sheets of paper having been conveyed in a single row are to be distributed into a plurality of conveyance rows, it is often necessary for the direction, along which sheets of paper are conveyed, to be altered. For example, for such purposes, a conveying roller is inclined toward a desired direction of conveyance along the surface of paper. In such cases, the conveying roller has heretofore been inclined together with a driving motor for the conveying roller or has heretofore been inclined by the utilization of a bevel gear.
However, the conventional paper conveying mechanisms described above have the drawbacks in that the structure cannot be kept simple, and the weight of the mechanism cannot be kept light.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a paper conveying mechanism, wherein the direction, along which paper is conveyed with conveying rollers, is capable of being altered easily with a simple constitution.
The present invention provides a paper conveying mechanism, comprising:
i) at least one pair of right and left conveying rollers, which are rotated at an identical speed and convey paper, and
ii) driving means for simultaneously inclining the at least one pair of the right and left conveying rollers toward an identical direction along a surface of the paper, such that axes of the at least one pair of the right and left conveying rollers are kept parallel with each other.
The paper conveying mechanism in accordance with the present invention may be modified such that each of roller support beds is pivotably supported by one of a pair of right and left pivot shafts, which have axes normal to the surface of the paper and which are located at a predetermined spacing from each other on a base,
each of roller support shafts is supported by one of the roller support beds such that each of the roller support shafts is parallel with the surface of the paper, and
a pulley, which is located at a position approximately coinciding with the axis of the corresponding one of the pivot shafts and which is rotated by a driving source via a belt, and the corresponding one of the conveying rollers, which rotates together with the pulley, are located on each of the roller support shafts.
Also, the paper conveying mechanism in accordance with the present invention should preferably further comprise a plurality of balls, which are located in a row and on a line approximately parallel with each of the axes of the at least one pair of the right and left conveying rollers, and which push the paper against the conveying rollers.
With the paper conveying mechanism in accordance with the present invention, the driving means is provided for simultaneously inclining the pair of the right and left conveying rollers toward the identical direction along the surface of the paper, such that the axes of the right and left conveying rollers are kept parallel with each other. Therefore, the direction, along which the paper is conveyed with conveying rollers, can be altered easily with a simple constitution.
Also, with the paper conveying mechanism in accordance with the present invention, the pulley on the roller support shaft, which pulley receives the rotation driving force from the driving source via the belt, is located at the position approximately coinciding with the axis of the corresponding pivot shaft. Therefore, when the roller support bed is rotated around the pivot shaft, the belt becomes twisted and can thereby be kept in the state in which the belt is appropriately engaged with the pulley. Accordingly, the rotation driving force of the driving source can be appropriately transferred to the conveying roller.
Further, with the paper conveying mechanism in accordance with the present invention, as the means for pushing the paper against the conveying rollers, the plurality of the balls, which are located in a row and on a line approximately parallel with each of the axes of the pair of the right and left conveying rollers,are employed. Therefore,when the direction, along which the paper travels, is altered, the rotation of the balls can follow up the alteration of the direction, along which the paper travels. Accordingly, the advantages can be obtained in that the functions for shifting the paper to an oblique direction and thereby altering the direction, along which the paper is conveyed, can be obtained easily.